Juliana
by Aurorariel
Summary: Juliana is the long-lost daughter of an evil Harry Potter. This is her story of growing up. may be rated "R" later but for now it stays put right here.


Title: Juliana Author: Lil'diamondstar Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End  
  
Disclaimer: I do not only any characters you are familiar with. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
A/N: This is my first story, and I inherited "Kira's Tale" from my cousin. I don't know if I will continue that story, it depends on how this pilot does.  
  
Also Ctimene's real name is Juliana Avelynn to Hermione but Annabeth Marie to Harry. Hermione fled before the twins were born, to hide them from the evil Harry. Jules is short for Juliana.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A young woman clasping a three-month old infant to her chest, ran through the  
  
burning streets of her hometown, watching friends fall to the ground to stare lifelessly up  
  
at her. Tears streaming down her face, she was running faster, wishing she hadn't  
  
decided to come back. Soon she reached the end of the main road to discover more men  
  
in black robes and masks blocked it. Jets of light streaked after her as she turned to run  
  
a different direction, one sending her flying through the air to crash through the  
  
storefront window. She looked down at the squalling babe in her arms, murmuring kind  
  
words and soft lullabies to calm her down. As unconscious slipped upon her, she  
  
murmured, "I love you Jules..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A few hours later, a man found the pair, and was amazed to hear the child cry.  
  
No one else was left alive in the town, being either taken into slavery, or executed for  
  
being on Dumbledore's side. He ran over to pick up the child, and to his astonishment, it  
  
was not hurt. The man cradled the little girl carefully in his arms, rocking her back to  
  
sleep as he walked to his commander's tent.  
  
He lifted up the flat, and walked inside. A table was sitting in the middle with a  
  
few venerable old witches and wizards discussing strategy around it. All went quiet as he  
  
stepped into the light. "I have found a survivor," he whispered. "Please be quiet or you  
  
will wake her."  
  
The man handed her off to the commander, who looked down at the sleeping  
  
girl's face. His eyes widened, and he exclaimed, "Its the Potter child!"  
  
People inside the tent hurried over to look at her, saying it was a miracle and how  
  
little Julie was lucky just like her father. The commander then ordered everyone out,  
  
and the said to the young man who had found her, "Go and raise her for she does not  
  
have a family anymore."  
  
"But Commander, what about her father?" questioned the soldier.  
  
"He has turned."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dawn slowly crept over the windowsill into the room, revealing a sleeping form  
  
on the bed. After a while, it started to stir, and soon the seven-year-old child woke up.  
  
She immediately jumped out of bed to hurry and put on her clothes. It was already six  
  
thirty, and soon the adults would be awake. She ran down the stairs into the tiny kitchen,  
  
struggling to comb her hair straight meanwhile.  
  
There she hastily put water on to boil, and started making the eggs and pancakes.  
  
Sounds from above told her that her caretaker and the rest of the reservation workers  
  
were getting up. She then set the table and started brewing the tea. Soon several men  
  
were galloping down the stairs to greet a new day.  
  
"Good Morning 'mene," said Charlie. "Got a good night's sleep?"  
  
"Yeah it was alright," she replied.  
  
Ctimene dished out the food, and was soon done with her own plate as a snowy  
  
white owl flew through the window and lit upon the milk pitcher. Everyone grew quiet  
  
as the owl held out a leg to Ctimene, waiting for a letter to be untied. She quickly did,  
  
and the owl flew back out the window. As she turned over the letter, she noticed writing  
  
in blue ink that said:  
  
Juliana  
  
Scorched Dragon Reservation,  
  
Romania  
  
She walked out of the room; back up the stairs, all the way down the hall, and into her  
  
bedroom. Why had an owl delivered her a letter with that name?  
  
Charlie found the little girl sitting on her bed, staring at the letter in her hands. He  
  
had known this day would come, but not when she was seven. She looked so much like  
  
her mom, but had Harry's eyes. However, she did not have the pain in them Harry did.  
  
Maybe she should know about her past. Maybe it was time.  
  
Ctimene sat on her bed, listening as Charlie started talking, "About thirty years  
  
ago, an evil wizard named Voldemort attacked and killed your grandparents, leaving a  
  
baby as the only survivor. That child was Harry Potter, your father, who overthrew  
  
Voldemort, and made himself the Supreme Councilor H.J. Potter, Ruler of the Wizarding  
  
World of Great Britain and the Free Peoples of the Emerald Isle. But not many people  
  
know that he had married Hermione Granger. They were very much in love, and  
  
when Hermione realized that she was pregnant with twins, they were so happy.  
  
However, during this time, Harry was slowly being corrupted by the Dark Arts, and soon  
  
he fought the Final Battle. The battle was between him and Voldemort, and Harry  
  
overthrew the Dark Lord. Little did they know Harry would take his place.  
  
Meanwhile, there were clues to what Harry would eventually do. Hermione  
  
realized what was happening to her husband, and ran away, taking with her the children.  
  
She tried to hide them in the wizarding world, so Harry couldn't corrupt them too. She  
  
left your twin with a distant cousin of hers, but Harry found them, killed the cousin, and  
  
took the child to raise himself. Your twin is the Crown Prince James. Your real name is  
  
Juliana Avelynn, but if you look up the names of the Supreme Councilor's family, you  
  
are Princess Annabeth Marie, who died 6 years ago. Harry never knew your name, so he  
  
decided on that. Your mom tried to keep all information about you and your brother  
  
from leaking to him, but it is impossible.  
  
Your brother sends you a letter every birthday, without the consent of your father.  
  
He thinks you are still alive somewhere, but you cannot respond back. Harry could find  
  
you, and you, Ctimene, are the only hope for the Wizarding World right now. Only you  
  
can stop your father."  
  
A/N: Please review, and if you don't understand something, please ask. I will try to answer it if it is possible with the time frame. I should have a new chapter up in a week, and I promise it will be longer! Also, I don't care about flames, they just help temper me into a better writer. So flame me and I won't mind! 


End file.
